


Black Velvet

by royal_chandler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Tony does too much of a remarkable job with Steve's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing for the first time in a very long time. I've wanted to write this pairing since 2010 and I finally had the courage to. I'm crossing my fingers that this fic will work like a gateway and lead me to writing pieces of substance and depth. It's Halloween themed but hopefully not horrific :)

“Every other day of the year, I’m dressed up as though I’m heading to a Halloween party. I’d like to go one day without looking like a spectacle, Tony. I don’t see why I couldn’t just wear what they had at the store. I feel ridiculous,” Steve says, fidgeting once more in the chair with Tony straddling his lap.

“Because while at most times, I find your pedestrian attitude adorable, one must go all out on Halloween. Remember how disappointed I was when you chose to be a vampire in the first place?” Tony asks.

Steve quirks a brow. “Do I remember you calling me unimaginative and boring? Vividly.”

“I did not call you unimaginative and boring. Just your idea. However on account of you missing seventy years worth of choices, I admit that I may have been too haste in my judging. Actually was, was too haste because, baby, let me be the first to inform you that Black Velvet is definitely your color and you put Tom Cruise to shame.” Tony tells him with a grin.

Steve’s eyebrow does not un-quirk. “What does Tom Cruise have to do with anything?”

“Don’t worry about it. My point is that you have nothing to feel ridiculous about. You’re not the one in the Catwoman outfit are you? I still can’t believe I lost a bet with Clint. Also, please stop moving. I don’t want to mess up. We’ve only got an hour before this shindig starts and I haven’t even started shadowing your eyes and you need to do my whiskers. Stay still.” He smooths another layer of glossy lipstick along Steve’s bottom lip. Tony can’t help but to think of how the full shape was made to be darkened, with lipstick, bruised from kisses and stung from biting teeth.

Steve waits until Tony caps the tube before speaking again. “There are many things wrong with that paragraph. And since when are you Mr. Punctuality?”

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year, Steve. Prime time for me to act a little out of character.” Tony places the lipstick back on their dresser. He picks out a deep red liner. “Getting to show off my gorgeous boyfriend isn’t a bad side effect either.”

Steve replies dryly, “Tony, I’m not an object.”

“No you aren’t. You’re a person with a soul, many talents and I respect your brain,” Tony recites quickly. “Now shush. This is the most important part.”

“You’ve said that about every part,” Steve notes in his Steve way but Tony hears the fond exasperation and knows that Steve isn’t ‘putting up’ with his antics, actually enjoys letting Tony turn him into the undead for a night.

Tony draws dripping rivulets of blood down from Steve’s mouth.The red stands out brilliantly against Steve’s face which Tony had made bone-pale with white make-up and Tony’s going to give him the best reward later when the party’s over, sweeter and sharper than any candy being handed out anywhere because Steve is a champ.

He’s able to finish in less than thirty minutes and Tony’s isn’t sure he’s created as beautifully as he has tonight. Granted, Steve’s always beautiful but with his features like delicately marked marble, he’s otherworldly and haunting. Tony has seen other worlds, floated with the celestial so he has the authority to call this ethereal. He gets lost in it.

So lost that apparently he’s missed the first few times that Steve called his name.

Steve’s face is a whole frown pretty much. “Tony? Are you alright?”

“This was a horrible idea.”

“Did it not turn out okay?”

Tony laughs because how ludicrous. Truly. He ducks his head to kiss Steve, kisses him until he’s successfully stolen the air out of Steve’s lungs and more. He pulls back, can’t help but to touch and start carding his fingers through Steve’s hair which is staying as is because Tony’s a fan. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. God, Steve. You have no fucking idea. None. I just don’t think I’ll be able to wait hours before having you like this.”

It doesn’t help matters when Steve drags out Tony’s name like it’s an ache, the kind of pleasant and warm ache that is already starting to heat low in Tony’s belly, starting to throb with need.

He kisses Steve and lets it last for long moments, taking full advantage of the lipstick’s withstanding wear. He nips at the corner of Steve’s mouth, delighted by the groan of appreciation he gets. He’s more encouraged by the moan he inspires by grinding into Steve. “Want you so badly,” he whispers.

“What about the party—oh damn—and your whiskers?” It takes Steve a couple of gasps to get the question out.

“According to my calculations,” Tony pauses to trail a couple a bites along Steve’s strong jaw. He comes back to appreciate the flesh of Steve’s bottom lip, tugs it between his own. He leaves the minutest space between them to continue, “there is always time for orgasms.”

“I like those calculations,” Steve says lowly.

“Figured you would.” Shimmying out of Steve’s hold, Tony gets to his knees and places himself in between Steve’s legs, pushes them wide apart. He doesn’t mess with Steve’s gothic dress shirt or unbutton his trousers because he’s not in the mood to explore, just wants the purest taste of Steve on his tongue soon. He unzips the bottoms and finds Steve’s cock like a magnet drawn to metal.

With a dry hand, Tony fists Steve’s cock and gives it a pattern of tugs and twists and jerks. It doesn’t take long before Steve is fully hard in his grip, leaking against Tony’s palm and making the hold slick. Tony stripes a wet line up the length to the crown. He kisses it gently before swallowing the head completely. He feels the shiver that runs through Steve, feels trembling fingers make their way around the nape of his neck and grasp desperately.

Tony relaxes his mouth to take in more before tightening his lips and starting to bob with a precise and practiced rhythm. Up and down, up and down, drag, drag, suck like a vacuum and up and down. He pushes the ante and has to press his own hand hard against his own to dick because he can’t afford to spill in a leather suit. A calculation he hadn’t considered.

“Tony,” Steve warns in what seems like no time, trying to pull back but Tony doesn’t let go. He wants Steve wanton and unbridled. He locks his eyes to those amazing, bright blues and purposely delivers a buzz to the cock in his mouth, gives the barest hint of the back of his throat.

It’s Steve’s turn to lose it and Tony makes sure to keep his eyes open, fights against the impulse to close them. He lets himself be mesmerized by the sight before him. Steve is silent as he comes, hollowing his back and mouth shaped in a flawless black ‘o’ It matches the shock of his dark lashes against the paint on his cheeks. Tony’s enrapt as he swallows and swallows.

When he finally does let go, it’s with a filthy pop.

“God, Tony,” Steve says, nearly breathless. His voice sounds rough and clogged. “Tony.”

Tony’s mouth upturns at a thought, he coughs a little before sharing. “I’ve got a very horrible joke in mind about having just sucked you off, Dracula.”

Steve’s coherent enough to laugh and Tony’s almost disappointed but is mostly amused because Steve’s expression says that he gets it and Tony loves that. Tony loves how this man understands him and his tendency to be childish. That he crows instead of being turned off by Tony’s offbeat humor. “I think it’s best you let it stay in mind so you don’t embarrass yourself.”

“Yeah probably.” He tucks Steve back into his pants. 

Steve gestures down at Tony’s crotch area. “Did you?”

“Negative on that, unfortunately. I didn’t consider the necessity of a front zipper for this suit. Might be awkward after a number of whiskey sours.” He stands and pulls Steve to his feet as well. He brings Steve into his arms. “You’ll be taking care of me later so don’t feel guilty.” He goes to kiss Steve and hesitates, finds something amiss.

Tony reaches for an item on their dresser and takes it out of its packaging, cleans it with one of the tissues they have in stock in the bedroom. “Say ah!” He fits the false and pointed teeth into Steve’s mouth once it opens. “Much better.”

Tony licks the along the teeth obscenely and when Steve’s smile appears, Tony touches it with his own.


End file.
